The unicellular, photosynthetic eukaryote Chlamydomonas reinhardtii is endowed with the same general attributes (e.g. ease of culture and genetic analysis) that have made yeast such a popular model system among researchers in genetics and molecular biology. However, the range of biological problems that can be attacked using Chlamydomonas as a model (e.g. flagellar assembly and photosynthesis) is distinct from those approachable in yeast. The proposed conference will serve to gather together established Chlamydomonas investigators, those beginning to work with the organism, and scientists interested in learning about the potential of Chlamydomonas as a model system to consider the kinds of problems being studied with the organism and the special techniques used by Chlamydomonas workers.